


ThatOneInvisibleCat's Fantasytale Collection

by MageofEnd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofEnd/pseuds/MageofEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my silly little contributions (Can I call them that?) to TheAtomicPumpkin's (Go check them out on Tumbr) Fantasy Undertale AU. Nothing here is canon in the AU's story, although I try to stick to what is known in the AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings From Endings

Honestly, Frisk hadn’t known what to expect when they’d first summoned Papyrus. It was on accident actually, not that they were complaining, they just hadn’t expected him to be so… Lively. Or friendly, for that matter. From all the stories they’d heard about monsters shambling around, surrounding their masters and attacking anything that they saw, Papyrus was the last thing Frisk had expected to come out of this situation.

It hadn’t been a week since they’d left Toriel, their caretaker and adoptive mother, they were actually surprisingly ok with their new living arrangements with a friend of Toriel’s. Frisk had been taking a path near a little town called Snowdin when they’d found themself lost. The young child had stumbled through a thick mist, far off the road by now, calling out with an unused voice, until Frisk’s foot made contact with something.

They fell, air rushing past their face, the mist clearing, and the ground rapidly approaching. Just below them they heard something clatter to the floor, followed by a great crackling sound and a rush of energy. Frisk closed their eyes and prepared for the worst, but it never came. Instead, they landed on something, or rather, something caught them, Frisk looked up, trembling, and found themself staring into two black voids that served as eyes. As soon as the confusion wore off, Frisk realised they had been caught by a skeleton.

It’s permanent smile seemed to grow wider as it looked down at the stranger. “HELLO TINY HUMAN!”

Frisk stifled a scream as they found their way out of the skeleton’s grasp, scampering over rubble and debris toward the other side of the room. The skeleton’s grin somehow shifted into a frown, looking almost worried. It’s tattered red cape billowed out from behind as it took a few cautious steps forward.

“I APOLOGIZE TINY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU!” Papyrus’ smile returned, even wider than before. “I INSTEAD WISH TO THANK YOU! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A SECOND CHANCE! NOW, WHAT IS YOUR NAME TINY HUMAN?”

Silence filled the cavern, save for Frisk’s heavy and still somewhat panicked breathing.

“NOT ONE FOR CONVERSATION I SEE? THAT’S OK, NEITHER I NOR SA-”

Papyrus trailed off, looking down at the rubble beneath his boots, “SANS? SANS? SANS WHERE ARE YOU?”

Frisk stood, gathering all their courage and DETERMINATION to approach Papyrus. They took a step forward, then another, and another until they reached the tall skeleton’s side. Although Frisk was not fond of talking, it seemed they would have to speak for now until some other form of communication could be worked out.

“What is it, Papyrus?” They asked, their voice was cracked from underuse.

“WELL HUMAN, YOU WISH FOR ME TO COME WITH YOU, CORRECT?”

Frisk was quiet, did they really want Papyrus to come with them? It seemed he could be nice company, but they weren’t so sure what Alphys would say if they came back with a new companion. But Papyrus seemed so excited to be alive again, and they couldn’t just let him down…

Frisk nodded, smiling.

“WELL, IF I AM TO GO WITH YOU, I HAVE ONE REQUEST.”

Frisk signaled for Papyrus to keep going,

“YOU WILL HELP ME FIND MY BROTHER, AND BRING HIM BACK TOO. I CAN’T JUST LEAVE SANS, HE’S IN HERE SOMEWHERE! IS THAT OK?”

Frisk thought for a moment and nodded again.

“THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus knelt down so he was somewhere near Frisk’s height, “MAY I HUG YOU?”

Another nod, and Frisk found themself wrapped up in a surprisingly warm embrace, they had to admit, they were excited, but also a bit nervous. They’d never done any actual magic before, or now at least intentionally. Papyrus had been brought back by the fear and panic Frisk had felt while falling, it must have resonated with an emotion from Papyrus’ final living moments and brought him back, with a little help from Frisk’s little training staff somehow hitting the ground before they did.

Papyrus stood, “WELL, I SUPPOSE IF YOU ARE TO BRING HIM BACK YOU ARE GOING TO NEED YOUR TOOLS. YOUR STAFF FELL OVER THERE, HOPEFULLY IT IS NOT TOO DAMAGED.”

Frisk made their way to the spot that Papyrus had pointed to, sure enough, there sat their staff. Thankfully, it was undamaged, save for a small crack in the blood red orb that sat atop the twisted bit of wood that made up the majority of the object. They could ask Alphys about that, she seemed to know a lot about fixing things.

Frisk picked up the staff, preparing for what they were to do if this failed. They sighed, and reached out into the void between worlds like they had been taught. Two presences remained in this place, one the moment Frisk felt it they immediately turned away, instead rushing towards the second presence. This one, unlike the other, was warm and open, a feeling of safety and happiness, but with a layer of something else that Frisk couldn’t quite place underneath. It felt like sadness, but then again it could have also been fear. It all felt natural, the way everything worked, the movement of their hand to call forth the presence Frisk desired. Now all they needed was an emotion, one that would have been strong in the final moments of Papyrus’ brother. For this, they chose love, the kind that came with a burning desire to protect. Frisk didn’t know why, it just felt right.

Frisk moved the staff, almost automatically, and with a final thought slammed it into the ground. The ruins shook, energy crackling in the air, the strongest surge coming from towards the back of the room. The earth shifted, a hand emerged from beneath some debris, ever so slowly pulling another skeletal figure from the earth. After a short while, it finally managed to escape the rubble, and promptly sat on the ground, looking lost.

Then suddenly, the emptiness of the skull was filled with blackness, two pinpricks of light forming within the empty sockets. they flickered for a moment, one eye glowing a dull blue before sputtering out and returning to normal. He looked down at his hand, a sort of unintelligible stammering rising from his throat, or lack thereof, only to be cut off by Papyrus slamming into him at top speed, wrapping his arms around his brother.

“SANS!”

Sans sat for a moment, confused, then did something that Frisk figured was supposed to be a gasp. (Now that they’d looked closer it looked as if both brothers were breathing, it must have been some sort of habit.)

“p- papyrus? you’re a- al-”

“ALL SKELETON? YES! AND SO ARE YOU! BUT DO NOT BE AFRAID, THE TINY HUMAN HAS GIVEN US A NEW LIFE! I MISSED YOU, AND KNEW I COULD NOT GO ON WITHOUT YOU HERE!”

Frisk was pretty sure Sans was going to say something else, but that worked too.

The shorter skeleton was quiet for a second, taking in his new reality, a grin slowly grew as something opened up to him, a whole new world… full of puns.

“so what you’re saying is that you didn’t want to be SANS a brother?”

“STOP.”

“nope, i’ve got a skeleTON of skelePUNS and i’ll never be skeleDONE, I’m going to have lots of skeleFUN.”

Frisk couldn’t help but giggle as Papyrus scolded his brother. “HUMAN, PERHAPS THIS WASN’T SUCH A GOOD IDEA.”

“what is it bro? am i just too PUNNY for you?”

“SANS!”

“ok, i’ll stop. for now.”

Then, for the first time, Sans seemed to notice there was someone else in the room, an expression of horror crossing his face.

He took a step forward, “you.”

Before Sans could do anything, Papyrus placed a gloved hand upon his brother’s shoulder. “WAIT. SANS IT’S NOT THEM IT’S A FRIENDLY HUMAN! SURE THEY LOOK A LOT ALIKE, BUT THEY BROUGHT US BACK!”

Sans’ expression softened. “are you sure?”

“VERY.” Papyrus said,

“ok. i trust ya pap. what’s your name kiddo?”

“F- Frisk.” They whispered.

“well, f- frisk, i think that we should get out of here, i’m DYING for some fresh air.”

Papyrus groaned, “THAT ONE ISN’T EVEN TECHNICALLY RELEVANT ANYMORE!”

“i know.”

“But how are we supposed to get out?” Frisk asked,

“don’t worry kid, I know a shortcut. take my hand.”

Frisk did so, and a loud sound echoed throughout the room, causing Sans to burst into a fit of laughter. He fell backward onto the floor and lay there for a minute, giggling uncontrollably.

“sorry kid,” Sans said, trying to hold back more laughter. “forgot about that thing. i’ll put it away, i’m a bit of an inventor see, and this one has to be my favorite, so there’s no sense risking anything happening to it.”

“WHY DON’T YOU INVENT SOMETHING USEFUL AND NOT SOME DEVICE TO AID YOU IN YOUR SILLY PRANKS?” Papyrus asked,

Sans simply shrugged and unwrapped some cloth from his hand, it seemed to have something inside, then rewrapped it and stuffed it in one of his pockets. “ok, seriously this time, take my hands.”

Frisk reached out, their fingers intertwining with Sans’, they looked over and noticed Papyrus had done the same, and within an instant, everything had gone black. Frisk felt as if they were being thrown sideways through a snowbank, a rush of wind and cold and then it was over.

Frisk looked up to find that both they and the two skeletons had found themselves only a few yards from where Frisk had strayed off from the path. Relieved, Frisk let out a sigh, lying back upon the damp grass, breathing in the cool morning air, but Frisk suddenly remembered something they’d all too quickly forgot.

“F- F- Frisk? F- Frisk w- wh- where are you?” A voice called.

How were they going to explain this one?


	2. The Revival of A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FEW SPOILERS FOR THE ACTUAL GAME AHEAD! WATCH OUT! 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> I love the idea of close cousins for some reason.

Mettaton’s revival had been… Interesting. A cool day somewhere in the beginning of autumn, just around the time of one of the many local celebrations. Frisk had volunteered to help clean the cemetery in preparation for the event that would take place there a few days after. They wandered throughout the tombstones, smiling when they realised how funnily fitting of a place this was for them to be. Only Napstablook was with them at the time, Papyrus had wandered off long ago, gleefully introducing himself to anyone and everyone, Sans trailing close behind, making sure his brother didn’t get into too much trouble. Although everyone knew Pap could handle himself, there were times when he needed someone back him up, not everyone was used to Frisk’s friends yet. Although the younger children actually seemed rather fond of them, oftentimes (Without their parents knowing of course.) gathering on Alphys’ doorstep to listen to the many stories both Papyrus and Sans had to tell. Frisk had decided to listen in once or twice, despite the brother’s occasional squabble over what really happened. (Frisk didn’t think there actually was such a thing as “The Beast of Closmador”. Which, according to Sans, had once crawled out of the broom cupboard and attacked them, Papyrus bringing it down with a single swipe of his sword.) But they all seemed to rather enjoy it regardless.

As for Napstablook, nobody seemed to mind them the few times Frisk had convinced them to go out in public fully visible. This was one of those rare instances, it had taken at least ten tries, half of them involving long-winded motivational speeches from Papyrus, to even consider it. Though they always had stuck close to Frisk, today they seemed to be confident enough to wander a little further than usual.

Frisk smiled, humming along to some music coming from somewhere down the path, Napstablook in tow. Despite the chill, it was a nice day out, for once Frisk was somewhat glad Toriel wasn’t here. She’d have had a fit over to fact that Frisk wasn’t wrapped up in about five layers of clothing. They’d been wandering like this for a while, seeing as they were on break and there wasn’t much else to do.

It wasn’t long before they’d found themselves wandering aimlessly until something caught Frisk’s eye.

“Napstablook? Do you mind me asking you something? They signed,

“Oh, uh, go ahead.” Blooky replied.

Frisk pointed to the words carved into the stone building. Did you ever know someone named Mettaton?

METTATON E.X. BLOOK

180X- 182X

BELOVED FRIEND, BEST FRIEND, FAMILY MEMBER, ENTERTAINER, ROLE MODEL, HERO…

MAY YOU REST IN PEACE

Blooky looked down, frowning. “Oh, uh, yeah… They just kinda uh, threw what was left of him in a box.” It was obvious that Blooky didn’t seem to like talking about it, but they continued anyway, knowing what Frisk was getting on to. “There’d be no real point in trying.”

But Frisk was DETERMINED. They turned around, starting back down the path, calling for the two skeletons to join them. Of course, Sans merely materialized next to Frisk, whereas Papyrus jogged up, muttering something about laziness never paying off.

“wassup kid?” Sans asked, “if we’re going home that’s fine by me, i could use a nap.”

“SANS OH MY GOD YOU TOOK A NAP NOT TEN MINUTES AGO!” Papyrus exclaimed,

“yes and you woke me up from it. therefore i get ten more minutes. it’s in the rulebook.”

“WHAT RULEBOOK? I WAS NOT INFORMED OF ANY RULEBOOK. WHERE CAN I FIND THIS SO THAT I MAY READ AND FOLLOW THE RULES?”

“it’s all up here.” Sans tapped a skeletal finger on his skull, smiling.

“UHG. ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE IN-YOUR-HEAD RULE BOOKS THAT I CANNOT READ. ANYWAY, WHAT DID YOU NEED HUMAN? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY FOR ANYTHING!”

Frisk laughed, Nothing big, we’re just going to see Alphys. I have something I need her help with. Hopefully Undyne will be willing to let her go, or at the very least come with.

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL HUMAN! BUT WILL WE BE COMING BACK? I’VE MADE SO MANY COOL NEW FRIENDS TODAY!”

That’s wonderful Papyrus! I bet they think you’re cool too! Frisk signed.

Sans grinned, “of course they think he’s cool, i do.”

“AW, THANK YOU SANS! I THINK YOU’RE COOL TOO! JUST AS COOL AS YOUR COOL BROTHER!”

“heh. thanks, but i don’t think anyone’s as cool as the great papyrus.”

Ok you two, that’s enough. You can finish your compliment war after we see Alphys.

“WHY NOT WHILST WE SEE ALPHYS? THEN WE CAN COMPLIMENT HER AND UNDYNE TOO!”

You’ve never actually met Undyne have you Papyrus?

“NO, BUT SANS HAS! FROM WHAT I’VE HEARD I BELIEVE SHE DESERVES COMPLIMENTS AS WELL! THERE’S NO SENSE IN LEAVING ANYONE OUT ANYWAYS!”

They giggled, Let’s go then! Come on Napstablook! We can’t do this if we don’t try! Plus, we have Alphys on our side, remember?

Blooky hovered for a moment, then did something nobody would have ever expected.

A small smile crossed their face. “Ok, if you’re so sure. Let’s go.”

***

“Yo- You want me t- to do WHAT?” Alphys’ eyes were wide behind her glasses. “How-”

Sans cut in, “well, we’re pretty sure that it’s his left side missing, but I think he’ll be ALL RIGHT.”

“SANS!”

“oh all right, we actually don’t know how much is missing, but it’s for blooky. so could ya try?”

“Well- I- I- I think I can, but it’ll take a few days.” Alphys said, running a hand down her scaly forearm.

A collective cheer echoed throughout the room, but was quickly hushed by Frisk, who had begun o sign something.

“What are they saying?” Undyne asked from the corner of the room where she’d been having a friendly conversation with Papyrus. Apparently both him and his brother were quite renowned throughout the village, most likely from their storytelling that traveled through the many children and rare adults whom decided to listen in.

“well, it’s a good thing i know sign language, because it’s pretty HANDY. ok kiddo, what is it?”

Frisk slowed down a bit so he could keep up.

“ok, kid says it could take a little longer, there’s a puzzle keeping the door shut. so-”

“PUZZLE? NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TAKE CARE OF THAT! NO PUZZLE HAS EVER BESTED ME!” Papyrus exclaimed, grinning.

“heh, i suppose that works. you might want to take Alphys with you, you’ll need all the help you can get.”

“Guess that means I’m going too huh?” Undyne asked, smiling.

“Oh- uh- um, you don’t have to come, Undyne! I- I mean you can if you want to but-”

“I want to come Alphys. Why would I miss a chance to do cool and dangerous stuff?!”

“ok, that’s settled. whaddya want me to do kiddo?”

Frisk shrugged. I don’t know, I guess do whatever for now. I’ll figure something out later.

“well in that case, i’m goin’ to grillby’s.”

***

A few weeks passed, and after days of work and everyone’s determination, it was time. The body lay on a patch of soft grass, it had taken a lot of effort, but Alphys (With help from both Undyne and Papyrus) had managed to put Mettaton back together. Light seeped in through cracks in the ceiling of the mausoleum, of which Papyrus had somehow managed to solve the puzzle keeping it locked, providing a small amount of light to see by.

“ready kid?” Sans asked, taking Frisk’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before nudging them forward. “we know you can do it!”

Frisk stepped forward, closing their eyes and doing as they had only a few times before, reaching into the void and pulling forth the presence they desired to revive, finding an emotion strong in that person’s final moments.

THWACK!

Their staff made contact with the ground, energy rushing throughout the room, and then disappeared almost as quickly as it came. Mettaton lay still, and for a moment everyone’s hearts sank.

“Mettaton? Are you there?”

“Mmmm. Five more minutes Bloo- Wait… Blooky?!?!” Mettaton sat up suddenly, flashing a smile at his cousin.

Napstablook nodded, and with that was tackle-hugged whilst Mettaton blabbered on, asking what he’d missed over the years. (Apparently ghosts were corporeal to family, go figure.)

“Heh. Mettaton, sorry to bother you but-” 

“Oh Blooky! You are NEVER bothering me! What is it?”

“Somehow you’re smothering me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He said, letting go of his cousin, and turning to face the others, who he had just realised were there. Mettaton looked down, smiling even wider. “And you must be Frisk.”

Frisk smiled back. Yes, I am. Welcome back! I actually have something for you.

“Oh!” Mettaton brought his hands up and began to sign back. Do you now?

Frisk rummaged around in their bag until they found what they were looking for, little heart-shaped stones imbued with magic so that their friends could roam freely without needing them there to keep them alive. Sans and Papyrus both had their own, Napstablook had one too, but preferred to stay around Frisk. They weren’t very confident on their own, even if Papyrus tried to help, bless his heart. They selected one from the little bag of extras they kept, a yellow heart strung on a leather cord, similar to one they’d given Alphys not too long ago, and held it out for Mettaton to see.

How thoughtful of you sweetheart! Thank you! He signed, giving Frisk a quick hug and tying it around his neck. I’ll keep it safe, no worries darling.

Mettaton stood, scanning the group. “Now, other introductions can wait. I have a problem I need to fix.”

“AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?” Papyrus asked.

Mettaton chuckled. “The world without me of course! Let’s go!”


End file.
